Karakuri Burst
by Candipopxlov
Summary: Blue eyes are traitors to the emperor. The emperor owns an organization that kills all evil. Kenshin is part of the organization. He receives a task to kill the teahouse owner. But he comes across a geisha who might be the enemy to his organization.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Candi here. This is a new fanfic I'm working on. (BTW: If you are reading my two other fanfiction, I want you to know I'm still working on.**)

**Anyway I hope you will like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, well let's just say that I'll use them to destroy the world o.e [It's suppose to be a joke I guess? Idk o_o]**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Snowflakes started falling down to Earth. It as if the Earth's tear were joy of happiness and not filled with sorrow. As people walked around in the town at night, thinking that nothing was wrong, a girl laid in a deep burrow. Shivering, cold, and frighten, that was all in the little girl's head. She wanted to someone to notice her, but they were all hurry up to go home, due that it was Christmas.

"_Dare ka_!" The girl struggled for her voice to be heard. However, the people were chattering out too loud, as if there was no starving child crying out for help. A man heard it but choose to torture instead of help. He kicked the girl with all his might, and the girl screamed out in pain. Several people turned to look, but they just shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't a big deal to what was happening.

"_S-Stop_," the girl whimpered as the man pulled her by the hair. He finally got a glimpse view of how she looked like. The girl was probably around seven years old, crying her eyes out. There was smoke chalk around her, and the man furiously threw her across the place.

The girl again screamed out loud in pain, and people finally took noticed of the action. They started crowing around the tall man and the strange little girl. She was like a rag doll, and people waited for more action to come by.

"Poor little girl," one muttered. That person got slapped in the arm and received a death glare.

"She deserves it. You know that people with blue eyes are considered a disgrace to the emperor." Another person whispered harshly. The girl's heart felt like it was broken to pieces, and she tried to get away from the crowd. But the people kept following her, chasing her down.

"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed. She didn't care anymore; she now knew she couldn't trust these people. People with blue eyes are traitors to the emperor, no matter how innocent the person is.

* * *

><p>A boy around nine years old was walking around town with his master. The master was carrying a jar of sake and happily drank it. "So boy, do you want anything for Christmas?"<p>

The boy frowned at his master with a growl. "Master, it's already Christmas. You should have thought earlier and bought something!" The older man frowned and bopped him in the head harshly.

"You idiot! I was busy teaching an idiot how to use a sword! You wouldn't let me go get a present, remember?" The boy wanted to protest, but he knew it was true. It was finally the month where he gets to learn how to use Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, his master's technique. It was also one of the most powerful sword techniques known to the world, but people don't know about it as much as before, believing the sword has die.

"Old man…" The boy snickered under his breath and the master of his bopped him again.

"Bakadeshi. I don't even know why I picked you up from the trash…" The master sighed and looked up at the sky. "The snow is really falling down hard." He muttered under his breath. The older man grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him inside the shop.

"Welcome Hiko," a lady greeted and led them to a table. She placed two menus on the table and hurried back in the kitchen.

"Master, why are we here?" The boy whispered.

"It's for your Christmas present, so don't complain." The master said as he picked up the menu. "Boy, why do you want?" He asked.

"Why don't you call me Kenshin? It doesn't make sense! You gave me that name…"

"Shut up. Now, what do you want? The lady is about to come over here…"

"I'll get the ramen noodle, number-" The boy stopped when he heard someone screamed. The noise was piercing into everyone's ears, and suddenly all of the people in the restaurant started charging at the door. They all wanted to see what the ruckus was.

Kenshin, the boy, immediately looked over to Hiko with concerns. "Master, should we go see it?" His master, however, didn't reply and stood up from his seat. Making his way to the front, Kenshin followed him eagerly.

When they reached outside, the cold temperature started hugging the two figures. Kenshin wrapped his arm around himself and shivered slightly. Surely though, people were yelling and throwing at any objects that was seen.

"Get out, Blue eye!" The crowd kept yelling, and Kenshin saw a girl around his age escaped from the crowd. She thrown with a bark stick, but she ignored the pain that was spreading throughout the body. Anybody couldn't be stupid to see that. He realized that the girl had sapphire blue eyes and looked up at him. The girl quickly diverts her eyes to something else and ran into an alley.

"Yeah! Good job, everyone!" The crowd gave each other high fives before they went back to doing their normal routine, as if nothing happened.

"Master!" Kenshin tugged on his Master's scarf. "Master!" Hiko finally looked at his apprentice.

"What is it-baka?" Hiko asked, irritated by the boy. Kenshin kept jumping around and tugged harder on his scarf. The more he tugged, the more the master felt like he was going to get killed.

"Why don't we follow that girl?" Kenshin suggested. He saw his master froze, having a grimace expression on.

"Stop being so naïve boy. We can't help a person with blue eyes. But for all I care, I don't deal with situation that isn't mine deal with." Hiko was about to head back into the restaurant, but his student made a grabbed for his pants. _Rip!_

Kenshin's eyes were large, his mouth hanging open in shock. "S-Sorry!" He yelled as he tried to flee from his master. Hiko was faster than him and grabbed him by the collar. "Let go of me!" Kenshin struggled and tried to land punches on his master.

"Let go of you?" Hiko asked in disbelief. "Bahaa!" He burst out laughing and slowly wiped a tear from his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" The master didn't wait for the student's answer. "_Because you aren't going anywhere until I'll get you kill_," the voice in a serious tone. Kenshin's eyes widen even more in fear and gulped nervously.

"If you rip my cloak too, I swear you will get twice the death you deserve. Because of you, we are going to skip your present!"

"Wait, what?" Kenshin screamed as he was pulled by Hiko. "No! Wait! I just want to check on that girl!" He admitted, and finally Hiko released his collar.

"Kenshin, I don't deal with situation that doesn't need me involved. However, you have a nose that likes to stick into things. I'll let you see her, consider it as your birthday present." A smile curled on Kenshin's lip.

"Shall we go?" His master already started walking towards the alley.

When the two figures reached in the alley, the air started around them started getting colder. In between the alley, there was a house. The house was pretty loud, and several shadows were cast shoji window.

"I guess it's a big party they got…" Kenshin muttered and heard soft footsteps in front of them. He caught glimpse of a shadow before it melted into the darkness. "She's over there!" He whispered loudly and started matching towards the darkness.

"Ouch!" A girl yelped and glared towards at him. "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to step on your foot…" Kenshin said as he stared at her feet. There were many scars, cut, and bruise marks on it.

"Did you came here to treat me like those other people?" The girl snapped at him. Her eyes wilding with fire as she stared at him. "Go ahead; kill me right on the spot! I'm a blue eye, the traitors to the emperor." She yelled and did a kick with all her might to him.

Kenshin noticed it was coming, but he stood still. The kick was barely a kick at all. It was really weak, but he assumed it was because she just in a weak condition.

"I want to help you," was all he could say to bring the blue eyes up to meet his lavender. "I want to help you," he repeated.

Hiko, behind him, snickered and stopped when Kenshin glared at him. "Where are your parents?" The kid asked.

"They are at home…" She looked over to a house that was behind the party house.

"Do they live over there?" Kenshin asked and finally got her eyes to look at him again.

"Hai."

"Can I come with you?" The girl looked at him, nothing expressed in her eyes now.

"Naze?" Kenshin stopped and looked at his master for help. The master responded to his look and walked closer to the girl.

"No reason. It wouldn't do well for a person with blue-eyes to walk around all alone…" The girl hesitated to say something and turned around. "You are also injury as well, so boy, go and help her!" Kenshin immediately obey his command and grabbed the girl's arm. Her arm hung over his neck, and Kenshin was pulled by Hiko. The three headed towards to her house.

When they arrived the house, they found two middle-age people in the front, sitting in a very formal posture. The girl quickly rushed to the two people and hugged them tightly.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" The woman asked, alarmed by the cuts and bruises on her arm and face. "What happened to you!"

"When I went to go buy something, I fell to the ground because I was weak. I asked someone for help, but the village people just threw punches at me." Kaoru replied.

"Who are they?" The man asked, voice harsh.

"These two helped me made my way over here…" The man nodded and looked at the two people.

"Thank you for helping my daughter," he said with a bow. Hiko smiled and nudged Kenshin to do the same.

"I'll be taking my leave, so good-"

"Wait!" The woman called. Hiko looked over to her, who was still holding onto Kaoru tightly. "Can you take care of our daughter?" The question strike against Hiko's chest. "Please, I beg you!" The woman pleaded with tears coming out of her azure eyes.

"Honey!" Her husband yelled. The woman ignored him.

"Please take care of her! I know who you are, and I know you live in the mountains. You can take Kaoru away from the emperor, allowing her to have peace. Please I beg you!" Kaoru's mother bowed with more tears coming out.

Hiko understand why she asked him. Sooner or later, the emperor will command to kill all blue-eye people. He would have rejected immediately but seeing a woman cry cracks his stone heart. "Fine," he finally agreed. "I will take care of her; however, I need something in return."

The woman got up, her face brightened. Then she immediately grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him to the inside of the house. There were a few noises in back, and the couple came back. In their hands, there laid a sword in a sheath.

"We would like you to take this…" The lady offered the sword to the man. Hiko hesitantly took it and tested out the weight. It was heavy, not extremely, and he slid the katana out of its sheath.

"The blades are reverse…" Hiko said in amusement. "It's the Sakabato sword…How did you ever get your hands on one of this?" Hiko asked, shocked by the fact that they own one. There were only few of them that existed in the world, causing them to be very valuable.

"I'm Kamiya Arai," the man answered. Hiko stared in shock at the man before him. He is the person who forges a lot of weapons, all them being successful and used by great swordsman.

"Arai…" Hiko went up to the man and hugged him tightly. "How have you been doing?" He could hardly recognize his old friend and the person who forge his sword.

"Hiko, it's been a while. You looked the same as always…" Arai smiled calmly and looked over to his daughter. "Kaoru, you must go…"

"No…" She went over to her mom again and hugged her even harder. "I'm not going…"

"Kaoru, don't be foolish. Go with them…" The mother said as she pulled Kaoru away from her.

"Okay…" She gave in and went over to the two men. "I'll go with you guys…" Tears spring out of her eyes, and the girl quickly wiped them away. "Goodbye Mom and Dad. I'll miss you guys…When can I see you guys?" She asked softly.

The mother and father exchange looks before looking back at her again. "Never…" That was their last words, and the next Kaoru knew she was already dragged away from her house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

I hope you like the story so far. This is just a prologue. The next chapter maybe a prologue as well since it doesn't get to the real story. Anyway, this story was based on a song called karakuri burst [the title, ahem]. It's really good, and the song is from vocaloid singer, Rin and Len. Now, I just use some part of the story, so don't go assuming this person dies or that person dies to give you a heads up. Anyway, Tenshi Guardian High is being work on [lost my interest in it, but I'm still working on so don't worry] Angel Knows, Devil kidnaps is definitely still being work on. I hoe you will give this story a chance and review it as well!

**Translation:**

Dare ka- Somebody

BakaDeshi- Idiot apprentice

Baka- Idiot

Sabakato- Reverse Blade Sword **  
><strong>


	2. Living in so what called Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, they will all be in destruction mode because of my evilness...**

**Chapter 1: Living in so what called Peace**

* * *

><p>There are mountains that have many tresses laying on it. Out of the forest lay a house. It was a traditional Japanese house. The house was several feet away from the cliff. Below the cliff laid a body of clear water, which reflected cerulean colors. The water source came from all the way, on top of the mountain. Over there is a large plunge waterfall coming in contact with the lake below down the cliff. It sets the relaxing and peaceful mood with a bit of steamy clouds.<p>

It has been six month since the owner of the place found the young girl, and eight months since he found the young boy. The owner was wearing a red cloak on his shoulder, a blue tight shirt that show how built in his body was, wore a black pants that fitted for martial arts, and held a bokken in his right hand.

"Boy, I need you to do that over again…" Hiko ordered, receiving a groaned from the his student.

"Master, I think I perfected that attack pretty well…" Kenshin said angrily. However, he obeyed his order and went into a stance. After that, he immediately jumped up with all his might into the air. The gravity started to pull him downward, giving him a free fall. This causes the bokken to applied more force to the sword-stroke. The boy aimed for the target's crown of the head. He used all his strength, making contact with the dummy's head that immediately gushed out sand.

The boy had a smirk on his face and looked at his master. "How-was-that?" He said with a smug look as he tried to put on a casual posture.

"I admitted boy that was impressing, but it's not enough to master that technique. You cover the basics and all, but you need to jump higher and let yourself fall down quicker. And that will get you more force applied on your sword." Hiko critic. "Now, why don't you take a rest, Kenshin? You been training ever since-"

_KA BOOM! _Hiko and Kenshin stared at the house, their face horrified when they saw a big gold light flashed from the house.

"_Damn it!" _They heard a little girl yelling angrily. She came out of the house, her face covered in black markings. "Can someone help me cook this?" The girl asked as she showed them to crack eggs.

"You can't cook anything…How lame…" Kenshin muttered under his breath. He received a growled from her, but he couldn't care less. The boy regretted taking her in now sometimes. She was a stubborn little girl, but however, she is really a really kind girl. Whatever it was, Kenshin had pretty mix feelings for her. He loved her as a sister, and he hated her as well.

With a sigh, Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and grabbed the crack eggs. He tossed them to the side, ignoring the threaten growl from his master. "I'll go help you, but under one condition!" One of Kaoru's eyebrows lifted up in confusion. "I'll have to eat the other egg!"

She frowned and let out a little curse under her breath. "Yes…" With that said, Kaoru turned around and marched right back into the house. Kenshin followed her behind and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a frying pan that was all burnt up and started washing it. When it was done cleaning, he tried to make a fire with coal and wood, which worked.

He placed the frying pan over the fire and demanded Kaoru to go to the back of the house to where the hen-house was. She marched right back with two eggs in her hand and gave it to Kenshin. The boy gracefully cracked the eggs, spilling what was inside of it into the pan. Once it made contact with burning pan, it started to fizzle.

Then, Kaoru grabbed some sauce and powder to Kenshin so it can have more flavor to it. He gladly accepted it and started tossing it into the egg. It took about three minutes before the eggs were done, and he dies the fire out.

"Wow!" Kaoru said in amazement, her eyes dazzling with stars. "It smells so good!"

"Well of course," Kenshin said. He couldn't help but let the pride travel around him. "I cooked it after all!" A smug looked at was finally on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kaoru said, voice teasing but yet soft. She grabbed two plates and handed one to Kenshin. "Arigato!" She smiled brightly before she dragged an egg to her plate. The girl walked outside, where the sound of rushing water welcomes her. Kaoru gently sat on the grasses, ignoring the prickle that was attempting to stab her.

Kenshin finished the eggs with one bite and slide his bokken off his back to his hand. He gracefully wields it through the thin air and was waiting for his teacher to say something.

"Boy, I already told you to take a rest…" Hiko reminded him as he grabbed a jug of sake off the ground. He took a sip, letting the sweet liquid run through his mouth. The man let out a relief sighed and walked over next to Kaoru.

"You okay little girl?" He asked, only meeting up with sapphire eyes that sparkled innocently.

"I have a name you know…" The girl said, trying hard to not to sound rude.

"Very well then, _Kaoru,_" Hiko emphasized, "Are you okay?"

"Hai…" The girl reply, looking back at the eggs. "Why did you adopt me as your daughter?" The question wasn't what he was expecting since that issue was taken back a long time ago.

"It was a request from your mother and father," the man took a seat next to her. "I couldn't object to them." He added and saw Kenshin was practicing on his own. The boy was still doing the same attack, Ryu-tsuisen. Every time he uses the attack, he gradually gets better at it.

_At least he followed my advice…_Hiko took another sip at the drink, observing his student at the same time. _I liked the boy better when I first met him. He was more obedient- I suppose you can say. Now he's all prideful about his swordsmanship, which makes it harder to teach him. _

"That baka…" He muttered under his breath and resume watching the boy.

"Hiko, do you think they would be dead by now…?" Kaoru asked, not looking at him in the eyes when he turned his attention on her.

"Most likely they will…" Hiko replied, feeling something strange inside of him he hadn't experience long ago.

"The Emperor really hates Blue-Eye people, huh?" The girl mused and looked up at the sky. "Say, Hiko, would you think-"

"It's otosan to you, Kaoru…" The man reminded her. The girl blushed, constantly forgetting that he's her father now. She gave herself a slap on the face, trying to burn the word otosan in front of Hiko's picture [in her head].

"_Otosan_, would you think that the emperor hates the sky as well in the afternoon…?" Hiko froze, his hands on the jug still, but he didn't expect a question like that coming out of her mouth again.

"Why would you say that little girl?" The man asked, wondering if the girl was too wise for her age. _Nah…The girl is just curious…Man, I really need to catch what kids are really saying these days…_

"He hates Blue-Eyes, so I'm thinking he probably hates the sky…" Hiko couldn't help but pat the girl's head softly. His hands were running down her raven, black hair that had blue highlights in part of some strands. It was exactly the same texture that the silk would be.

"It's okay, Kaoru. You will be safe for harm wares…I promise your mother and father I would take care of you like you are my daughter." The man pulled Kaoru into his arms and embraced her tightly. "No…I said the wrong words…You aren't like my daughter, _you are my daughter_…" Kaoru responded back with a hug.

"Arigato for taking care of me, H- Otosan…" Hiko felt something wet touching his neck and pulled her back so he could see that face of her. The round face that was soft was flushed, the sapphire eyes being covered by tears.

"I know that I can't replace your father, but I will try my best to be the father you'll ask for…" Hiko was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a fake cough. His brown eyes turned to the sound, only meeting a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Did you see that attack?" Kenshin leaped up and down excitedly. "I got it perfectly right!"

"Mhm…" Hiko narrowed his eyes in suspicious. "I doubt you got it right like you said, but demonstrate for me please!" He clapped his hands together, giving a signal for Kenshin to begin.

The boy immediately jumped the air, thrusting himself off the ground with more force than he used last time. He then let himself freefall more loosely, allowing him to gain more energy. He felt the air blowing harshly through his face as he charged down. With one strike, his bokken slashed at the dummy's arm, letting more gush of sand out even more than ever.

"See that?" Kenshin said as he swung his bokken around his back. "I perfected it really well!"

"You perfected it well, yes…for your age and height…" The master admitted, leaving Kenshin depressed. "Just drink more milk…" Hiko suggested. "You can always use those hands of yours to milk the cow…"

"I can't do that!" Kenshin protested, his face flushed. "That's embarrassing…"

"No one is here other than Kaoru and me…" Hiko pointed out. "And that reminds me…I have to go feed the pigs again…" He sighed and looked at the two kids who were now standing close to each other.

"Can you two offer me a hand?" Hiko saw Kaoru's face lighten up, while Kenshin's face darkens.

"Of course!" The little girl exclaimed and grabbed Kenshin by the hand.

"Hey let go of me!" He struggled for her to let go of him, but the girl had a pretty strong firm around his hands.

"Let's go Otosan!" She smiled brightly and tugged Kenshin with her as the two followed the older man. The house was pretty big, so it took about five minutes until they actually reached the back-yard.

Their back-yard is actually a farm. All of the live stocks were separated by area and fences. In the middle of the farm area laid a large rice field that the owner must have taken care ever since he was young. There was also a pond, which was as clear as the color of sea-green. Kaoru always went over to the bench that was right next it. When she was always over there, she had a note book with her and always jotting down notes. There was also a field filled with cotton plants as well. Another area was a place with silkworms, so that they can produce cocoons which is use to make silk.

"Okay I need you both to get a bucket and put the cottons that you'll be picking in here," Hiko gave them a large bucket and motioned them to go to work now. On the way to the cotton field, Kenshin cursed under his breath. He didn't want to do this at all. The only thing he had on mind was learning the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu even more! But his master was obviously lazy to teach right now.

He stared up at the sky, which was electric blue. An orange orb of fire was rising up little by little as the minutes pass by. It was quite early to be up around 5 A.M, but he usually needed to practice swordsmanship in for a work out.

Kenshin looked up at the girl who was happily skipping around with bucket. "Why are you always so happy?" The boy asked curiously. Ever since she started living around here, she always enjoyed working around to help Hiko.

"When it comes to farming?" She continued for him. "I'm always happy because I can repay Hiko-san-I mean-Otosan this way!" Kaoru said with a smile and skipped even faster.

"May I have another question?" The little girl's eyes were large and waited for him to continue. "What do you write in your book?" Kaoru stopped for a moment, her eyes landed on him.

"A sword technique that I'm creating," she replied bluntly. One of Kenshin's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"You are creating a technique? I thought Hiko-Sensei was teaching you Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu." Kenshin and Kaoru reached at the cotton tree field, and they both gently place the bucket on the ground.

"He is teaching me Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu…but I mixing a new style of sword mastery with his technique. He's even allowing me to do so and is helping me as well!" She exclaimed proudly. Kaoru then went to grab a boll off the cotton tree and tossed it into the bucket.

"The new technique is called Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu…" The girl said in dazed, her eyes somewhere off. It was like she could see the future right ahead of her. "The purpose of the sword technique is to protect one another and having power from your love ones…"

"How cheesy…" Kenshin muttered on his breath, only receive a whack on his stomach. "Hey, what was that for?" He yelled indignantly.

"Keep your comments to yourself," Kaoru hissed with a glare. Then, she continued picking up boll of cottons.

"Fine, I got it…" Kenshin reached for a boll and pulled it right off the tree. He tossed it into the basket and repeated several other times with other trees as well. Thirty minutes already passed, and there was a comfortable silence between Kenshin and Kaoru.

"It's June this month, am I right?" Kaoru finally spoke up, moving the bucket to the next tree.

"Hai…" Kenshin answered. "What about it if it's June?" He asked, not wanting the silence between them to fall again.

"Your birthday is tomorrow stupid!" Kaoru reminded him, bopping him in the head. He reached out defensively to his head and glared at her.

"You are acting more like Hiko-Sensei these days…" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so…Anyway; my birthday is almost here too!" She exclaimed with a smile as always.

"When?"

"The 24th."

Kenshin just nodded and then stared at her for a while. _Why does she care if it's my birthday? Nobody never cared the day I was born…I never even told Hiko-Sensei…_The next thing that happened was his hands was locked around with Kaoru's hand, and she was dragging him away.

"What are you doing? We aren't done with finishing picking the cottons!" Kaoru grinned mischievously and started running, which caused Kenshin to run with her as well. It's been a long time since he felt this feeling inside of him. It sent a warm feeling over his chest. Was it having fun? No…He always had fun with the two people he cared about most. Was it feeling rebellious? No…But whatever it is, he enjoyed the feeling. It felt like he was free, unlocked from a bird cage.

The wind blew in his face gently, making Kenshin want to feel the wind even more now. He loved how it send a calm breeze on his face and glide over and in his red hair like silk thread. Kenshin then closed his eyes, enjoying every minute of it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of heavy water thundering down, and Kenshin's eyes snapped open in alarmed. They were standing on the cliff, and Kenshin had an uneasy feeling inside his stomach. His eyes couldn't take the look that show how deep the fall was.

"Kenshin, have you wonder if we could go down there?" Kaoru looked at him, her eyes filled with passion and bravery.

"A-Are you crazy?" Kenshin yelled, trying to hide his fear. He did not know what that girl was thinking inside that head of hers. Was she trying to kill herself? "Do you want to die?"

Then, the redhead stared in confusion when the girl in front of him frowned. "What are you talking about? There is a huge lake down there, which is covered by land…" The boy blushed hard in embarrassment and turned around quickly. How could have been so stupid? The boy cursed under his breath and then realized his shoulder were tense up when Kaoru called his name.

"Are you okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Anyway, what do you think if we go down there?" Kenshin waited for a moment to let himself think. Was Hiko-Sensei really going to approve of this? He rather not get himself in trouble with the man.

"I don't know…I don't want to go?" Kaoru frowned at the statement and looked at her sandals.

"Why not? Hiko wants to go down there since I requested it…" Kenshin, the redhead, rolled his eyes. Of course Hiko will always say yes to whatever Kaoru says. She's always spoiled by his master because she's his daughter. _Wait…won't that make me his son? Well of course it does!_

"We are making a birthday party for you down there, Kenshin…Of course we are going to celebrate my birthday as well, but you know tomorrow it's all about you!" Her arms were open wide, and her sapphire eyes were smiling at him. "Happy Early Birthday, Kenshin!" Kaoru said softly and was surprise to see that Kenshin actually return the hug.

The both stood there, arms wrapped around each other. "You are the best sister anyone could ask for…" Kenshin mumbled softly against her neck.

"You are the most bakana only could ask for…But putting that aside, you are the best brother in the world…" Kaoru smiled when Kenshin flicked her at the back of the head, knowing that he was irritated by the first comment she said. "I'm just kidding…" She giggled, "Or not…" Once again, she received another flick, only this time it didn't hurt as much.

* * *

><p>In a distant, there was someone in the forest. A man was hiding behind a tall tree that shoots up across the sky, the bark thick. He squint his eyes to get a better see of the two figures running towards the cliff.<p>

For a second, he thought he saw the girl looked towards the forest, making eye contact with him. The girl's eyes were sapphire blue, which cause the man's eyes to go large. He knew that girl well. It wasn't a mistake; it couldn't be. She has the same passionate, fire, and determine look as her mother and father.

He staggered around for a minute and try to make his breath to be slow and steady. He found a blue-eye person…Even worse is that she is the daughter of Kamiya Arai, the greatest swordsman forger that ever lived…or use to be…

The man shifted around behind the tree, trying to get a better view at the two kids. _How sweet! They are hugging each others, both in a cheerful mood! But not for long they won't…It's such a shame to see such a family bond break because of all one dude: the emperor…_

The older man turned his back around, walking towards the opposite direction where it leads the forest out. _We will finally get a really good prize for killing the Kamiya family. So long Blue-eye…_He melted into the shadows of the forest, knowing this would be a successful. He just felt it all inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

Thank you for the first review lol! Seriously, please feel free to post anymore comments down! It will help and encourage me to write this fanfiction even more! Oh I forgot

to mention this on the prologue, but the setting is taken around not in modern time just to let you know.

Kenshin's Brithday is on June 21st!That is my birthday as well! So...I'm going to write another chapter and post it today! [The day is June 21st] so yeah!

Kaoru's Birthday is around Late June, so I'm just sticking with 24th. And yes, these are the real [expect for Kaoru] birthday dates for them!

Hiko got a really nice place lol. A house on a mountain...with a waterfall running nonstop and a farm! I hope you like the idea lol. I really wish i live a place like that.

The end was like a cliff hanger and I'm sorry! I didn't intended it to be, but oh well! I hope you guys love it and review please!

I know its suppose to be a Kenshin X Kaoru fanfiction (FYI this is not incest or...a step brother and sister relationship) they just think each other like that...Plus Hiko didn't adopt Kenshin and I'll give you a spoiler...He's actually his uncle...

I hope that clears up the issues anyway stay in tune~

**Translation: **

_Bokken- A wooden Sword_

_Hai- Yes_

_Baka- Idiot_

_Arigato-Thank you  
><em>

_Otosan- Dad_

_Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Strike)- "The "Dragon Hammer" is a sword-drop technique delivered from above, targeting the crown of the head or the shoulder of the adversary. The key to the technique lays in the height gained from the user's jump and the free-fall, which is applied to the sword to multiply the force of the sword-stroke. This is one of Kenshin's favored techniques." [Quote: This information is retrieved from Kenshin wiki]_

_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu-__(飛天御剣流, lit. Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style), known as "Ultrasonic Sword Style", is a fictional ancient sword style that is said to pit one against many. It is a sword art that is passed from master to apprentice, its masters inheriting the name of Hiko Seijūrō. Kenshin states that the sword style was created in the Sengoku Period of Japan's history [Quote: This information is retrieved from Kenshin wiki]_

_Bakana- Idiotic _

_Kamiya Kasshin Ryu- _The sword that protects life. It was developed by Kaoru's father, who believed that the Kensjutsu wasn't meant for killing, but for protecting people. The strange thing about this school is that there are lethal techniques. Of course, there are offensive techniques, but they are only used to prevent an opponent from fighting any further. [Not my words, however, in this story, Kaoru is the one who actually invented the technique, combining Hiten Mitsurugi -Ryu into something else]__


	3. The Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor will i ever...I want too...but it wouldnt be the same Kenshin =/**

**Warning: Ratings may change in the future (PG-13 right now lol)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2:The Birthday Present **

**[Beware...The chapter isn't really as pleasant as you think it is...]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Otosan! Did you get the fireworks display?" Kaoru asked as she hopped into the kitchen eagerly.<p>

"Hai, like I promised…" The man said as he went to go grab a picnic basket.

"Otosan! Are we going to make a cake for Kenshin?" She hopped up and down eagerly. The girl couldn't wait until they reached to the lake. It was going to be the best day ever, and she was going to spend it with her two most be loving people in the world now!

"Of course we are! I already got the ingredients to make a cake already in the kitchen!" Hiko picked up the basket by its handle and made his way out of the house. Kaoru froze and looked at Hiko. His face was flushed, and it looked like he couldn't think right..."Is the boy still sleeping?"

Kaoru just nodded. "Yeah…It's better to have him sleep for a while…" She admitted as they walked over to the cliff and did a turn. "Are you okay, Otosan? I think you should just go back sleeping..." Right in front of them were stairs leading down to the lake.

She slowly walked down the steps, trying hard not to look at how deep she would have fall if she didn't watch her steps right. Hiko, on the other hand, was walking as if it was a walk to the park. "I'll be fine...The illness will not effect me!"

"W-Wait!" She blurted out. Hiko stopped at his pace and turned around.

"What is it little kid?" Without knowing, something was thrown at his face, which Hiko did not deflect. It hurt more than he though it would, and he grabbed the projectile.

"You threw a bark at my face?" He asked in disbelief as he examined the wood. "Why you little tanuki!"

Kaoru froze at her position, jaw dropped open in disbelief. "W-What?" Her voice shaking. "D-Did you just call me a tanuki? Errrgh! I'm going to get you Otosan!" She yelled and started chasing after him when the man started running down. The girl didn't realize that her dad did that so she could go down the stairs without any fear.

"Where did everybody went?" Kenshin said, not trying to show fear. It was unusual that the whole family wasn't here at the kitchen. Where else could they be? He thought for a moment and thought of going to the backyard to see if they were at the farm.

"Kaoru? Sensei?" Kenshin called out as he searched around the farm. He realized that he went around in a circle and cursed under his breath. "Where could they be?" With all his might, he kicked a medium-size rock out his way. Pain started to swell up his foot, but he ignored it, only thinking about those two idiots.

"Where are they?" He muttered angrily under his breath. Suddenly, he remembered what Kaoru said,

_"We are making a birthday party for you down there, Kenshin…Of course we are going to celebrate my birthday as well, but you know tomorrow it's all about you!"_

The boy immediately started heading towards back inside the house. _I'm not going down there at all! Stupid Kaoru and stupid Sensei! They both know I can't go down there all by myself…I'll just wait until they come back here._

* * *

><p>"I have to speak with the Emperor…" A man said breathlessly.<p>

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that, sir…The Emperor is fairly busy…" A guard spoke up, glaring at the man before him. The man was suspicious looking himself. He was all dressed in clothing that seemed to show he was a peasant. His eyes were closed, but his face showed hint of a smile. A wicked smile…The man was also too short for his age, but that didn't really matter to them.

"Please sir! This is important matter!" The man pleaded and went on his knees. "I beg you!"

The guard exchange looks with another guard and sighed tiredly. They both knew this man was never going to leave until he gets what he wants. It'll be better if he just spit something out, and the guards can just tell the emperor.

"What do you want?" The other guard asked with distaste. The man let out a relief sigh and looked at them that showed sign of victory.

"Blue-Eyes…" The two guards hold their breath, eyes widen in shock.

"Did you say Blue-Eyes?" One of them asked hesitantly.

"Yes…Now make way for me to go meet the Emperor. He would be really disappointed, wouldn't he?" The guards couldn't say anything. They just moved out of the way so the man could enter to the block door that was now opened.

"Do not do anything foolish or you'll be killed…" A guard threatened, only receiving a soft chuckle before the door closed on them. "Damn it…" The guard cursed and pounded his fist against the door, causing a loud vibrate noise through out the great hallway.

The man grinned evilly at the door before he started heading down towards the Emperor's throne. Each step he made was echoed throughout the whole hallway, and it ticked him just having to walk this long hall before he could talk to the Emperor. _It's all worth it though…_

He finally reached in front of the throne room and opened it with a push. There he found people dancing along to the band's music that was invited. Everyone was all dressed in foreign clothes that he had never seen before. The ladies were most certainly dresses, but they were more puff out than a kimono would be. The men were wearing trousers, and this caused the old man to sigh. Seeing everything change in front of him just in a snap really makes you miss the times back then.

The man quickly spotted the Emperor, who was surrounded by a crowd of ladies that were throwing themselves at. He cleared his throat with a cough, stood up tall, and marched towards to the Emperor.

"His Majesty the Emperor…" The man called out as he landed on one knee in front of the superior ruler. He got the Emperor's attention and saw his lip curled with annoyance.

"What are you doing over here? You didn't find Makoto Shishio yet have you?" The man staggered a bit and cursed himself for forgetting such an important task. Though, that assignment can be postpone later.

"Emperor, I failed to complete my task, but however, I found something pretty interesting." The superior stared at the hired spy with a bored look.

"Continue…" The man frowned, wondering if the Emperor truly wanted to hear what he had to say. But he went on anyway due to his order.

"Kamiya…" He saw the Emperor's eyes went large and stared at him hard.

"Kamiya? As in Kamiya swordsman forger?" The spy nodded, a grin curling around his lips like thread.

"The daughter has been found…" He revealed. The Emperor sat there, surprised at the sudden news. His glass cup shattered on the floor, and the Emperor stood up instantly.

"Do not lie to me, Himura Kihei!" The voice of his roaring throughout the room. He caught everyone's attention, causing the room to be silence at his uproar.

"I'm not lying, your majesty. If I did lie, I would have been caught already by several people I told…" The spy or Kihei admitted. He rose from his spot and stared at eye to eye with the emperor.

"All of the Blue-Eye people died by my order…Even if one of my soldiers didn't kill the little girl, she would eventually die because no one would take in a Blue-Eye person or else they get killed too. The girl would have starved to death, and the dogs would be feeding off of her." His eyes were flashing amber.

"Hai…But I saw it with on eyes. She has both resemblance from her mother and father…And her blue eyes aren't hard to notice from a distant, Emperor…" Several people muttered something under their breath in disbelief. They couldn't believe there was still a Blue-Eye person living!

"Get your younger brother, Himura Gohei, to slit the girl's throat off. But before he do so, I will accompany him, do you understand, Kihei?" The Emperor asked in a demanding voice that was powerful.

"Hai, Emperor…" The spy bowed before he left the throne room with silence. Once he finally gone, the band resumed playing back, and people started dancing again.

The Emperor slumped back into his chair and felt someone's hand touching his arm sensually. He looked back at the lady who smiled at him and ran his hand through her gold locks of hair.

"Kanryu…" She said seductively, her breath feathering in his face. The breath smelled like fresh mint, and he couldn't help claim her lips with his. The couple's lip crushed together, and they both stared at each other. Eagerness read in their eyes, but the Emperor pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, her voice wailing for the taste of his lips again.

"Emiko, do you wonder what's under this cloth…" The Emperor asked all the sudden. The girl straightened her back and stared hard at the Emperor.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wonder what's under this cloth?" He repeated, more harshly though.

"Hai?" The Emperor immediately stood from his seat and patted the cloth.

"Four months pass by really quickly, doesn't it…?" The Emperor said, the voice amused. He softly pulled the cloth, revealing something that made the girls nearby him screamed. Everyone in the room turned to look to see what the commotion was, and they too started screaming in terror.

"Isn't beautiful?" The Emperor touched the glass box as if it were a kitten.

"Beautiful?" A lady screamed. "That is disgusting and frightening!" She admitted, her voice shaking.

"It may not be beautiful to you, Miss. But to me it's beautiful since it holds significance." The Emperor then opened the glass box and took one of the objects. He didn't care how bad it smelled; he wanted the country to know about this.

"Look at this, everyone! It's my prize!" He yelled and put it next to his cheek. It was fairly warm and soft like it was living, but it's not anymore.

"Isn't that-" A man didn't continue his sentences.

"Soh!" There was a hint of madness in the superior's voice. "It's the one and only Kamiya Arai's head preserved in this box along with his wife!" Unexpectedly, the Emperor's chuckled turned into a laugh of insanity. "Hahaha! This is my prize for the Blue-Eye people…Soon, they will all die here in Japan…" The Emperor squeezed the head's neck and a little blood ooze out, dripping onto the floor. Several ladies back away in horror.

"Kamiya's daughter will be killed by my hands!" Everyone in the room stared in shock, wondering if their ruler did go insane. However, they started cheering.

"_Die Kamiya! Die Kamiya! Die Kamiya!"_

* * *

><p>Kenshin stared at the lake, seeing his reflection in deep blue-green liquid. "This is beautiful!" He exclaimed in admiration as his eyes scanned around the area.<p>

"I couldn't agree any less!" Kaoru jumped onto Kenshin's back. "So what do you say?"

Kenshin blushed furiously, and he quickly turned his face away from Kaoru so she wouldn't see. "Arigato…" He stumbled in a whisper, but Kaoru could hear it anyway.

"Mhm…" She hummed quietly and got off him. "Do you want to take a swim?"

Once again, Kenshin blushed. "W-What? I can't swim like this!"

"Well sure you can!" She exclaimed. "Otosan brought us towels just in case we want to take a bath!" Kenshin's eyebrow folded weirdly.

"I'll take it when we're done eating…" Kaoru nodded in approval and headed towards Hiko.

"Otosan! Did you bring the cake and the fireworks?" Hiko looked up towards them and smiled. "Great! Kenshin, this is going to be best birthday you'll ever have!" She exclaimed and twirled around cheerfully. However, she was restricted from doing too many movements in her kimono and fell right on chair.

The sky looked like there were color palettes running into each other. Purple, pink, and orange were all over the sky with the sun slowly rising down.

"Let's hurry and finished the snack, so we can do the fireworks display and eat cake at the same time!" Hiko lit a fire beneath a stove that he had to drag all the way and grabbed a pot. He placed on top of the stove and grinned happily when the pot was bubbling.

"Enjoy the stew my two baka kids…" He chuckled, only to receiving deadly glares from the kids.

"Keep your mouth shut old man!" They both yelled in unison angrily and grabbed the food with their chopsticks. One by one, they ate the food in satisfaction. Of course it didn't full their stomach up.

It was finally dark enough where fireworks can be blasted right into the sky. "Are you ready?" Hiko grinned and released a firework into the air. A boom echoed throughout the forest, and lights were flashing everywhere as if were stars as well.

"Kirei…" Kaoru's eyes devoured everything motion of the fireworks in her head. She had never seen any fireworks displayed, and she would do anything just to se it one more time.

"Sugoi…" Kenshin couldn't help but smile wide opened every time the fireworks Hiko sent off cracked into the air, making abstract shapes that made your heart opened to everything.

"Bakas…" Hiko muttered and was glad the firework was loud enough so the two kids wouldn't hear him. He smiled helplessly when he caught the kids' innocent face. "That's why I love you two a lot…" He whispered and turned back to launching another firework into the air.

"Do you want to open your gifts right now?" Kaoru asked and pointed to where there were two boxes.

"Sure, why not?" Kenshin casually walked over to the box and picked the longest one. "I wonder what this is…" He pondered out loud as he slowly lifted the cover. His eyes went large, and his jaw was hanging. If it weren't for Kaoru, he would have lost that jaw of his forever.

"No way…" Kenshin threw the box away, revealing a katana in his hands. He tested the weight, finding it heavier than he thought he imagined it would be. It was really different from a bokken. The handle grip was strong and fit perfectly into his hand. The long blade was polished and sharp nicely.

"Hiko-san…No…Otosan?" Kenshin wondered if his sensei was going to allow him to call him that. It was made his heart started beating fast in anxious just to know what his reaction would be.

The man turned around and looked at Kenshin. The little boy jumped in surprised and stared into the man's eyes. "Hiko-Sensei…Can I call you Otosan?" There was silence that fell in between them for a few seconds until Hiko said,

"You were always my son…I can't believe it took you that long to notice that…" He ruffled the boy's hairs, which Kenshin found pretty irritable. But he was glad that the sensei acknowledges him as a son long ago.

"Open the present I gave you!" Kaoru yelled eagerly, jumping up and down.

"Okay," Kenshin giggled as he reached for her box.

Hiko wanted to stop smiling, but he never smiled in such a long time. It was really a warm feeling that crept over to his heart, making him expose things such as smiling to the world. He was going to say something until he heard something rustled, and Hiko immediately felt someone's chi around here.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Run!" Hiko yelled. The two kids stared in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Go!" He yelled louder as he popped his sword out of its sheath. The sword slice through the thin air and was burning furiously with Hiko's chi. He needed to mask his chi, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but let his anger come out. Nobody is going to take his two kids. If they did, they will face Hiko Seijuro XIII, master of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu!

"_Hahaha!" _The master heard someone chuckled. A person revealed himself, big, but not built up like Hiko, himself. "So you are the one keeping the girl away from the Emperor, huh?" The man chuckled loudly. Garlic reeks came out of his breath, making it hard for Hiko to pass on the smell.

"You are not taking my daughter away from me…" Hiko growled angrily. He gripped on his sword tighter…

"You know the rules, guy…You can't keep a Blue-Eye person around…Even if it is a kid!" Without any warning, the man charged against Hiko. Hiko's instinct kicked on, and he quickly moved out of the side.

The full moon was up in the sky brightly, and Kenshin grabbed onto Kaoru protectively behind him. He then found Hiko glaring at him.

"Both of you run now!" The master yelled and was tackled down onto the floor. The man on top of him was about to lift bring his sword down the master's neck until Kenshin started charging towards him with a cry.

"Stay away from Otosan!" Kenshin yelled and stabbed the man in the heart directly. The huge man's face went pale, and he staggers off Hiko. "You bastard!" He hissed angrily and swiped the boy down to the floor with a hit. His eyes then went towards Kaoru, who flinched back.

"I got you now Blue-Eye!" Kaoru tried to run away from him, but he already grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled crying.

"Hehe," the man snickered loudly. He stepped on Hiko's head and Kenshin's body with a jump before he pulled her into the forest.

Kenshin looked up and struggled to get up, but he collapsed on the floor. "K-Kaoru…." His voice shaking in fear. "I have to save her! Sensei! You are way stronger than that guy but naze? You…" He stopped when he saw Hiko's face was flushed, and Kenshin immediately reached to touch his face.

_He's warm and shivering…_Kenshin's eyes went large, and tears started staining on his face. "Otosan…hang in there…" Kenshin said and slowly rise off from the floor. When he finally got himself standing, ignoring the muscles that were tearing angrily because he disobey, he heard a loud shriek from the forest.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin started running into the forest and quickly searched around. "Kaoru!" He called out in panic. "Please…don't tell me you are dead!" The boy took a step forward and stopped when he heard something under his feet. He hesitantly looked at the floor, only seeing red. The blood smell like jasmine…so strange…

"Kaoru?" Kenshin collapse to the floor and touched the ground. "Kaoru's blood?" He couldn't breath; he couldn't see anything clear anymore. "KAORU!" Kenshin yelled out in pain, tears flying everywhere. "Nooo!" He tried to pick himself back up, remind himself that his father was having a fever. However, he didn't had the strength. He couldn't protect his sister from the evils outside and lost her just like that. "Kaoru!" Kenshin cried as he walked back towards Hiko. "You're dead…" He rubbed his eyes and tried his best to keep his strength up. "Is this my birthday present?" Kenshin yelled angrily, more tears burning his cheeks. "You lied Kaoru…This isn't and never be the best birthday in the world since I lost you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Do not kill me! Please I beg you! I know I gave Kenshin the worst Birthday present ever...[This was posted on June 21...My Bday and his bday...] Happy Birthday Kenshin...I know you hate it ;-;

We all know Kaoru isn't going to die like that quickly. I mean it's the second chapter lol, but after this chapter is where real story picks up.

I really don't like Kanryu as being the emperor, but that's the main point? The Emperor is suppose to be the villain, so yeah...

Well I'm sorry for making Hiko and Kenshin to be weak here in this chapter, Hiko has a fever so really do much about that =/ Kenshin just started training 5-7 months ago so he's not a good swordsman.

Anyway...I hope you people enjoy the story...;-; and don't kill me...I had to do it okay...

**Review Respone:**

t42n24t2: Sorry if I disappointed you =-='' Hiko has a fever...Even the strongest man can get sick and can't do well...

Himura Gohei does die...He walked sorry into the forest and *plops* he fall downs...Plus he didn't kill Kaoru just to let you know...

Yeah...I would made the children run...but I was running out of time and it would create another conflict I guess?

I'm sorry if this story upset you! I wanted to do the way your opinion did...I was planning to do that

but...Yesterday was my birthday and so I couldn't write for too long. But thxs for speaking out your opinion =]

**Translation:**

_Hai- Yes_

_Otosan- Dad_

_Sensei- Teacher  
><em>

_Baka- Idiot_

_Kirei- Pretty_

_Sugoi- Wow_

_Soh- You're right_

_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu- look at chapter 1 [previous chapter for dictionary] _


	4. Five years later

**Chapter 3: Five years later…**

**A/N: **

Okay...Well...I'm sorry with the last chapter...I suck at that one, and this chapter isn't really that great...But it's gives the real story.

Also the real story doesn't start until 3 years later, which will be in the next chapter. This chapter just shows how everything starts to come, making more sense.

**Author Reviewer Response:**

**t42n24t2:** Sorry if I disappointed you =-='' Hiko has a fever...Even the strongest man can get sick and can't do well...

Himura Gohei does die...He walked sorry into the forest and *plops* he fall downs...Plus he didn't kill Kaoru just to let you know...

Yeah...I would made the children run...but I was running out of time and it would create another conflict I guess?

I'm sorry if this story upset you! I wanted to do the way your opinion did...I was planning to do that

but...Yesterday was my birthday and so I couldn't write for too long. But thxs for speaking out your opinion =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin****, nor will I ever will...Kenshin & Kaoru don't belong to me and etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of the city that never sleeps<em>

_I stop walking _

_And I can't control this_

_Impulse?_

* * *

><p>In a large imperial castle, guards were being line up. The royalty people dressed in foreign clothes called gowns and trousers were surrounded behind the guards. A full moon was up in the sky, and moonlight was casting everywhere in the city of Kyoko.<p>

A figure took a step out of the castle, making the crowd silence. The Emperor was wearing traditional Japanese clothing that was blue and black. The emperor also was wearing a new technology that was called glasses. He was wearing it over his eyes.

Then, several figures came up behind him, divided into two lines, and followed the superior ruler. Each of the men had their back straight, all taking powerful steps, and their face filled with no emotions.

The Emperor stopped in his step and raised his hand high. "Welcome people to the Imperial Castle!" He greeted, his voice loud and proud throughout the place. "I have an important announcement to make. Several years ago, you remember about the traitors that have blue-eyes…" The crowd nodded uneasily. Some of them were in confusion; others were wondering why the heck where this announcement was going to.

"Blue-eyes are part of the evil around the world, and we got rid of it in Japan already. But that's not what we are going to talk about. Today, we are going to talk about these people!" The Emperor turned around and motioned the people to walk in the front a little bit more.

"When we finally got the last Blue-Eye person killed, I started searching for people skilled with the swords. I have already gathered them here today, and these people will make up a powerful organization…Choshu organization is what it's called. This organization will eliminate all the evils in Japan. Anyone who disobeys me, a drug dealer, etc. will be search and killed by my organization!"

Several people in the crowd started muttering in fear. Even the little thing that is wrong will get them by his men. They knew just from looking at the men that they were strong, powerful, and terrifying.

"If anyone wants to object now to this organization, please do so…" The Emperor stared at the crowd, his eyes focusing hard on all of them. It made the crowd silence, all of them covered in more fear.

"Well, that is my announcement…Everyone dismiss to the party room please!" The Emperor turned around to look at his organization.

"You guys can go to the party room as well." With that said, he walked back towards the castle. Several ladies fled to him as soon as possible and dragged him even faster inside the castle.

"Pathetic…" A member of the organization said with distaste. "Our Emperor is just a womanizer and only wants power over those people…"

"Saito-san…I don't think those should be the words you say to our ruler…" Another warned.

"I'm only here to serve this man took away my job and threaten to kill my family. You have to understand that Okita…" Saito admitted and started walking towards the same path the Emperor took. The other member soon followed after him silently.

When they arrived at the party room, instrumental music filled the air. It was something foreign as always since their Emperor took interest in how the way American people lived. Most likely people would prefer the same traditional Japanese music, but the music here was catchy as it could be.

A member whistled at a lady that just walked pass by, leaving a scent of lavender hovering at them. "Now that there is a real lady…" The man started to drool but quickly wiped it off consciously.

"Takasugi, I have to agree on you with that…" A man name Iizuka remarked.

"If you want her, go get her…" The whole group turned towards a man who had his hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Shishio, we all know…" Takasugi groaned and patted him on the back. "Do you have a girl you're into?" The man snickered loudly.

"I'm not into weakling creatures…" He confessed and then realized what he said when the whole group stared at him. All of their eyebrows rose in shock. "I'm not gay, you dim-wits!" The whole group raises their eyebrows even more before they nodded.

"Are we just going to stand here? Today is probably the only day where we get to have fun like this…" Katsura, commander of the group, spoke up. "So let's enjoy ourselves never before then!"

Everyone in the group cheered expect for one person. The man, or rather boy, just lean the wall, his head hung down a little low. The red flaming hair was of his was tied back in a high ponytail, and he was wearing a midnight blue hakama. The hakama pants, though, were the color of silver.

"Kenshin…" Katsura called as he approached him. The boy slowly lifted his head up, revealing amber slit eyes. The eyes were filled with anger, but his face clearly didn't show it.

"Loosen up, boy. You are too cold for your age…" Katsura only received a glare from the boy. "Just for today, and then you can be all cold what you want…"

"Katsura got a point, kid…" Takasugi blinked several times when the ice surrounding the amber iris was slowly melting away.

"Fine…" He spoke up and folded his arms against his chest. "It's just for a day…"

"That's good!" The older man patted the young boy in the back and headed straight towards a table filled with many types of food and drinks. He motioned the redhead to follow him, which Kenshin did.

"Want some sake?" Takasugi questioned as he lifted up a bottle.

"I'm too young…" Kenshin answered coldly. His eyes looked at the bottle curiously.

"How old are you kid?"

"Fifteen," the boy looked at the man now.

"Wow…" The man remark in amazement. "You sure are pretty young to drink this stuff and to be in this organization…"

"Hai…I am…"

"You must be really good if you caught Kanryu's attention. Anyway, it would be a good idea just to take a little taste out of the sake bottle." Takasugi handed him a small cup and poured the sake into it.

Kenshin stared at the cup uneasily. He wondered if it was a good idea to take on the man's advice. The man looked suspicious himself, but he also looked like a man you can trust as well.

With a sigh, Kenshin quickly lifted the cup to his mouth as fast as he could. The sweet, fruity taste took over his mouth, causing Kenshin to sigh in relief. A warm feeling lay on his chest now comfortably.

"I see you like the taste of this sake, huh? Well, you aren't getting anymore…" Kenshin's face became red a little, and he quickly looked away. His eyes were closed lightly.

"I don't like it all! I was just glad that I drank it as quickly as I could because I don't want to have another taste of it!" He lifted one of his eyelids and found the whole member group staring at him. "W-What?" The kid stuttered angrily.

"The kid showing emotions!" Akira, another member of the organization, exclaimed. "I would have never thought the kid would show any of them to this day!" Kenshin felt like he wanted to disappear from the spot. It was really embarrassing that people though of him as a robot! He only shut his feelings off ever since…

"Yo kid," Usui, another member, called. "You better want to lift both of those eyes up and start walking because the Emperor is calling for us." Kenshin nodded and got himself back together. The whole group started walking towards to the Emperor, who sat on a very tall, imperial chair that was covered in gold. Gemstones of rubies were all over the arm of the chair, making the Emperor more superior looking.

"I'm glad you guys made your way over here…" The Emperor started, casting everyone a look in approval.

"It's not like we had a choice or anything…" One mumbled under their breath. They were lucky, for the Emperor didn't hear the statement.

"I'm sorry for this, but please I need you guys to do this. The party has just started, but for an assignment will always go first. We need to eliminate all the evil in Japan, so tonight I'll need you guys to do this…" He handed Katsura the card. "Please do not disappoint me with your first task." The Choshu organization bow before their superior and left the room silently.

* * *

><p>"One…Two…Three…" A little kid counted as he took his steps for the first time.<p>

"Yahiko…" A girl moaned and went to grab the little kid before he walks too far. The little boy looked up at her and smiled brightly. He spread his arms wide open, and the girl immediately responded to it. She picked him up, and Yahiko wrapped his legs around her waist.

"You are really in the pain in the butt sometimes…" The girl admitted and resumed walking.

"Kaoru-nee-chan…" The little kid said as he snuggled his head on her shoulder. Kaoru was a little surprised by the action, but she patted his hair softly.

"Go to sleep now…" Her voice soft and caring. Yahiko nodded and closed his eyes slowly against the young girl's kimono. When she felt the boy's chi finally resting, she let out a deep sigh and looked up at the sky. Many stars were up, and the moon is finally full today.

'_What am I going to do…I don't have enough money to support Yahiko or me…Worse is that finding a job is hard…' _

Kaoru stopped at her tracks and blinked several times. She could see cherry blossoms in a distant, petals falling down slowly into a river right next to it. The river was barely making a noise, which Kaoru wanted it to since it will help her concentrate more.

'_I need a job…And no one is going to stop me! Grrr! If only I hadn't pick up this kid by accident, I wouldn't have to be so busy trying to find a job! Wait…Never mind…I do since I have to feed myself. More importantly, I have to get a new hat! This hat is really starting to drive me crazy, and it's not going to protect my eyes any longer!' _

Kaoru lowered her head down. Memories from her childhood swam in her head, but she quickly shook her head to get rid of them. It was almost painful just to think about the two most important people in her life. Now they were gone from her life in a snap, but now she has someone important back in her life now.

'_Little Yahiko…Sooner or Later I'll have to abandon you since you can't be by Blue-eye people. It's only going to break my heart if you die because of me…' _

Suddenly she felt a shock wave near her, and Kaoru quickly spun around in alarm. There was no one there to be seen, yet she felt someone's chi. it wasn't a strong chi, but it wasn't weak either. However, it was best not to put your guards down.

"Yahiko…" She whispered and shook the boy's back. The little boy slowly lifted his head and yawn loudly. "What is it, Kaoru-nee-chan?"

"I need you to get off of me right now!" She snapped and without any warning, Yahiko was already on the floor. He stared at the older girl curiously, wondering what was going on. He barely remembers getting on the floor that fast.

The next thing that registered in his mind was that Kaoru pulled something out of her obi, revealing a long wooden sheath. She popped the sheath out, and a long curved blade that was a katana appeared.

"_Kou!_" Kaoru demanded furiously and directly went into a stance. "If you don't want appear, then I will come after you!" There was silence for a few seconds until minor footsteps could be heard, and a lady appeared. She was wearing a yellow kimono that tied with a red obi. The lady also appears to be around her thirties as well.

The reaction on her face seemed to be startle upon seeing a thirteen year old girl standing in the middle of the streets, armed. "I'm sorry little girl. I didn't mean to scare you and your brother!" The lady admitted, taking steps closer to the girl.

"I thought it was just those thugs…" She added and suddenly grabbed Kaoru's hands. "However, you are much stronger than those people…" The lady examined the calluses on her hands. "This even shows how long you've been holding a sword…"

Kaoru felt sweat drops clinging onto her face. What did this lady want from her? Whatever it is, she just wanted her come forward with it. The girl would never want to admit this, but she felt the butterflies in her stomach that must have returned from…that time…

"Um…Miss? I'm sorry, but I don't like being touch by strang-" The lady unexpectedly cupped her face between her hands.

"Blue-eye…" The lady's eye rose up in shock. "You are a Blue-eye?"

Kaoru bit her lips nervously. Was this lady going to report her to the Emperor? Or was this lady going to kill her on spot?

"Come with me, and bring that boy along as well!" Kaoru blinked several times in confusion. "Hurry!" The lady crossed her arms over her chest impatiently. The girl blinked one last time at her before she reached and grabbed Yahiko.

The lady pulled Kaoru to an alley immediately. After several curves and turns, she started thinking when they would actually reach where the lady wanted to go. It seemed like thirty minutes actually passed by, even though it was only twenty.

'_If we don't reach there by now, I'm going to die! And how can I be so stupid! I let myself be revealed, all thanks to my hat and her curiosity!' _

She turned to looked at Yahiko, who was holding onto her hand tightly, trying to catch up with her speed. He looked over to her and smiled as brightly as he could for this situation. Sometimes it ache her a lot when she sees the little boy trying to be strong, even though he was only five years old. It really was sad to see him like this. The last time he was trying to smile was when they ran into a couple of thugs, and the thugs captured Yahiko.

'_No more going to dig in the past memories, okay? You already looked at them too much, so don't focus on it!' _

_Slam!_ Kaoru finally focused on her surroundings. "Where are we?" She let out in amazement. It was her first time in being in an actual building! She inhaled the smell of juicy beef deeply.

"We are at the Akabeko, a restaurant that I own. However, it isn't just a restaurant, but only certain people know that." Kaoru cocked her head and raised a perfect eyebrow up.

"Oh how rude of me!" The lady gasped. "I didn't introduce myself! I'm Sekihara Tae, and I'm the owner- just like said! What's your name?" Tae stared at Kaoru and Yahiko, her eyes filled with determination, which makes Kaoru even more uneasy.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, and this is Yahiko…He doesn't have a last name, but I'm adopting him as my brother…" Tae nodded and gave a friendly smile to the two kids.

"That must mean your Arai and Miyuki's daughter." Kaoru didn't look at her. "I'm here to help you, Kaoru…" She then finally looked up.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you are my friend's daughter. Plus…you are a Blue-eye…"

"So…? You are only going to get in trouble for keeping us here…" Kaoru glanced over to the side, feeling the tears coming out a little. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble. It hurts to see someone innocent to be torture because of her…Just like last time…

"I agree, but the Emperor can never catch you or the other Blue-eye people I hid them from!" The lady exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, her eyebrows arched. A smile curled on the lady's lip.

"Misao, Aoshi!" Tae called out, revealing two kids trotting from the back, ages were probably around the same as Kaoru. One boy and one girl. "I would like you to meet Kamiya Kaoru and Yahiko!" She introduced.

Kaoru blushed slightly when the girl had a wide smile. "H-Hi…" She stuttered nervously.

"Hi!" Kaoru slightly yelped at the outburst. "I'm Misao! Nice to meet you, Kaoru!" She grabbed her hand all the sudden and shook it with energy.

"Hi…" The boy said behind Misao. "I'm Aoshi…Nice to meet you…"

"Hai…" Kaoru could only say. "Your eyes are red…" She bluntly said as she examined the eyes. They were color of blood, but much brighter as if it was fresh new cut.

"Mhm…," Tae interject, "they are Blue-eye people too…" Kaoru grimaced and glanced at the lady, eyes narrowed.

"Their eyes aren't blue…" She wanted to add stupid after that, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes that's because of this," Tae started. She pulled something from her sleeves that was a miniature box case. When she lifted the lid, there were two circles that were transparent. It was almost like a glass, except it was softer looking.

"What's that…?" Yahiko asked, jumping up and down to see the object.

"Theses are contact lens…I went over to America a few years ago and found these. I also learned how to make contact lens as well…However the contact lens I make have colors in them, and you place them over your eyes." Tae explained and handed the box towards Kaoru.

"Nobody know about theses expect for a few people, but anyway, Kaoru keep them."

"Wait, why?" Tae blinked several times, probably wondering was this girl not smart enough? Kaoru would have answer yes on that because apparently its night and she can't think straight.

"To help disguise you. People won't notice that you are a Blue-eye."

"Why are you helping me though? Do you know what would hap-?"

"Yes I know what would happen. The Emperor himself is not the ruler that should be ruling over Japan. The whole Blue-eye incident is just a mess, and it was unnecessary to kill them because of something like that!" Tae exclaimed angrily, her hand clenching into a fist.

"I'm creating an organization that will oppose to the Emperor. When I have enough people to make the organization, we will strike and protect the civilians. The Emperor only wants power to rule over people. He wants to show everyone they can't go against him. But my organization will! He will no longer torture the low just because he's the Emperor! And he will no longer have power over us. This is why the organization is going to be created, and our goal will come true!" Kaoru's eyes went large, admiring her passion and determination.

"Other than that, I just want to help the people out…" Tae added. "Now, let me show you how to put them in!" She grabbed the box from Kaoru's hand and tapped her finger on the lens. "Keep your eyes wide open, okay?" In a flash, Kaoru felt something forcing again her eyes thickly. It stings a lot, making Kaoru wanting to cry, but she forced the tears away from the surface. "Sorry if it burns, but it will take time to get use to it." The older lady apologized.

"Thank you…"

"You can also live in this place as well under one condition! You'll have to help around the place!"

"Okay!" Kaoru immediately agree, jumping up and down excitedly. "Thank you some much, Tae-san!" She went down on her knees and bow. "I'm really grateful you are helping me!"

"Mhm…However, you are going to be doing chores all over the house every hour…"

"I'll do it still!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I really need this job, so I can help Yahiko, you, and myself!"

Tae blinked several times, startled at the girl's remark. She would have expected the little girl to be throwing fits and snapping at her. And somehow, she felt disappointed a little.

"Okay, I'm going to find a guest room for you and your brother, so stay here and play with Misao-chan and Aoshi-kun." With that said, she left the room in silence.

"SO!" Misao yelled excitedly right away. "How did you get away from the Emperor?" She received a slap on the arm, which was hissing on her skin. "Aoshi!" The girl moaned angrily at the boy. The boy looked away, having a mischievous grin flickered on his face.

Kaoru nervously twiddled with her the tendril of her hair. "Um…Where do I start…" The girl muttered softly. "Well, it was Christmas day I believe and these two-" Silence filled the room uncomfortably when tears started coming out of her eyes. She quickly swallowed and continued. "These two people save me and took me in…" It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole thing story as well.

"Oh…" Worry touched the other girl's eyes. "I'm sorry if it was painful…You didn't have to tell me you know…"

Aoshi, behind her, snickered loudly. "This is why I told you not to be a noisy person, Misao." He received a growl, but he ignored her completely. Another mischievous smile was gain, curling on his face. "I see you dealt with some hard stuff. Well, I hope we all get along very well."

"Just one more year and Okina will establish the organization. And then you are going to be the leader as well…" Aoshi just shook his head, not seeming to care about it. However, in the eyes, it showed how honor he felt.

"That organization Tae-san was talking about?" Yahiko questioned and walked over to Misao, who stared at him, surprised. She took noticed of his chubby cheeks and the pink blush across his face, giving him a childish, but innocent characteristic looks.

"Hai…" Misao smiled helplessly. "I'm in the Oniwabanshu group, which is the organization…duh!" She added excitedly. "We are going to oppose to the Emperor because we believe that-" Aoshi quickly cupped her mouth, not wanting to hear her rambling on and on with admiration.

"I think they get the point, Misao…Why? Because Tae-san already explained it you dim-wit!" Misao's eyes went large, and she quickly jerked herself away from him.

"You…." Misao started but was interrupted when Tae-san entered the room.

"You room is ready Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-chan!" She announced and lead them way to their room. Aoshi and Misao had nothing else to do so they curiously followed them as well.

"Your room is right here," the older lady said as she reached a stop.

"My room is across from here, and Aoshi's room is besides mine!" Misao informed loudly as she hug Kaoru tightly randomly.

"We are going to be best friends for ever!" She sang in a tune and twirled around like a butterfly. "This is the best day ever!" Without any warning, Misao slide the shoji door roughly and tossed Kaoru in there, along with Yahiko of course.

"Get some good rest," Aoshi said as he went to his room.

"Yeah! Good night guys!" Misao raced into the room and pulled out futons from the closet. Tae nodded in approval and then left to go to her own room.

"Wait, you're sleeping here?" Kaoru asked as she helped Misao set out the futon.

"Mhm…" Misao hummed as she pulled out yukatas from the closet as well.

"Here!" She shoved them to Yahiko and Kaoru. "Sleep in theses, and don't worry they should most likely fit your size!"

"Okay…Thanks Misao-chan!" Kaoru finally smiled brightly at her, causing Misao to blush.

"You have a pretty smile…" She commented under her breath and placed the yukata on her, not bothering to change. Kaoru nodded in thanks and pulled Yahiko closer to her.

"Come on, Yahiko. Let me put this yukata on you, then you can sleep!" The little boy groaned in frustration, but he followed her instructions. His arms were straight open, allowing Kaoru to put the yukata over him. "There you go," she said as she patted his stomach. "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Okay...Before some of you guys starts asking questions and probably yelling, I'm going to answer the possible questions you guys might ask!

"Why is Kenshin in the Emperor's organization?" Well...He wants to help the people around and eliminate the "evil" in Japan.

"Doesn't he know or at least think that it was all the Emperor's fault that his 'little sister' was killed (a.k.a. Kaoru)?" Um...Kind of hard to explain, but yes. Ever since Kaoru was "killed", he just forgets about her completely, only just moving on. So now he's on this logic saying where, "he has to kill all the evil" and such and such

"Are contacts even invented around the 1800s?" Yes, they were...

Well that all I can think of right now, so don't bite me! **  
><strong>

So the ages right now for them is:

Kenshin-15 years old [Chapter two= 10 years old obviously]

Kaoru-13 years old [Chapter two= Close to eight years old]

Yahiko-5 years old

Misao-12 years old

Aoshi- 14 years old

Kanryu- Around the 30-40 years old range

Tae- Around 30 years old...Possibly 40

Hiko- 35 years old in all the chapters until now, which is 40

Also thank you guys for the review! Continue to write more! It'll inspire me to write this fanfiction! (: Hope you like this!

**Translation:**

None this time...I'm kind of lazy...


	5. Three years later addded

**Chapter 4: Three years later…**

**Author's reviewer**:

**saihei** Thank you for like always reviewing for my story! I appreciate it alot! (: Plus Thank you for the happy bday late ^^ And I'm glad you like Yahiko! He's kind of OCC in that chapter, but he is a little kid. xD I'll try to upate as soon as possible but i've been fairly busy x3

**Disclaimier: Do I really have to go over this? Do i look like own Kenshin! Only a mastermind would =_= and I'm not no mastermind.**

* * *

><p><em>I hid the unsheathed madness inside the sleeve of furisode<em>

_I want you to let me try it out for a bit_

_Would you let me, my target?_

* * *

><p>Whistles started wailing through out the town. Most of the villagers were awake in alarm. They could hear falling footsteps trampling down the road loudly in a rush. The civilians, without thinking, locked themselves inside the house, not knowing what else to do. They all knew what was going on, and they didn't want to be next. Even if they did nothing, completely innocent, it was the right thing to do.<p>

"P-Please!" A target cried, falling on to the ground. "Please! I beg you! I have a family that I need to take care of! Y-You can't kill me because I didn't pay the taxes!" His eyes went wide, and his breathe catching slowly fade away.

"Stupid…They know they can't oppose to the Emperor, yet they still do it anyway…" Saito snickered and slowly pulled his sword away from the target's throat. Blood ran through the iron blade, and trail down to the floor where it made a soft beat.

"You got everything taken care of?" Kenshin asked as he slipped from the darkness. His red hair was like fire burning throughout the night, and his amber eyes was dangerous and hard like a dragon.

"Battousai, I always finish everything, do I not?" Kenshin blinked several times and gave a curt nod. Saito would have expected the boy to snap at him, not letting him use the title that was his and only his.

It was the name of a demon that everyone fears. A killer machine that followed the orders of the Emperor. Villagers knew better to go do something against the Emperor, but when they do, they most likely face the demon with a blood red hair that wisped throughout the village. And people who dare fight back gripped on their weapon tightly if someone breathed his name. _Battousai. _And in a flash, the only thing they could see was amber eyes that pierce into your soul and red hair before darkness takes over their world. Soon people started talking about the man with the red hair, and he was soon called Hitokiri Battousai because of his speed that was god-like that he mastered perfectly and that he was a manslayer.

"So boy, did Kaichou already told what your task was for tomorrow?" The grown man asked as he lit a cigarette. Kenshin want to slap the stick out of his mouth since the air was starting to stink up even more, but he didn't. He knew it would be the wrong card to choose pick from.

"Not yet…" Kenshin replied.

"I see…" Saito threw the stick down to the floor and stepped on it to get rid of the light that was still visible. "We should be heading back right now." With those words said, he did a solid turn and started walking. Then, Kenshin followed him.

The two reached in front of an old abandon house, and the redhead pushed the door opened. Sounds of chattering filled in the two people's ear, and it soon grew louder when the Choshu realized their assassinators were back.

"How did it go?" Cho asked, a member of the Choshu group. He had blond hair that was put in a hairstyle that represent almost like a broom, which was supported by a purple bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"The usual," Saito replied as he softly sat on a spot close to Okita Soji.

"The usual?" Cho asked, pondering what that meant. He soon gave up and resumed talking back to Usui.

"What about you, boy?" Katsura called out to Kenshin, who slowly made way towards him. The redhead took a seat beside the commander and accepted the cup of sake given to him.

"He died…" Kenshin spoke as he inhaled the smell into his nose. It was fruity, and it was certainly what his master would drink. Suddenly, Kenshin's eyes widen, and he put the cup softly on the table. _Otosan…_

"Boy, you okay?" Takasugi asked as he noticed the way Kenshin's jaw were tensed and the eyes were changing color. Lavender was molting the piercing amber eyes that haunted people's dreams.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kenshin whispered as he ran his fingers into his hair. Who could have thought that sake would have brought the old man back into his head. His master always had a taste for sake that involved with fruits. And thinking of his master was sometime a pinch in the heart. Sometimes he wondered when he can go back home after finishing eliminating all the evils in the country.

'_It won't be too long. Just two more years, and the country will be in peace. And once I finish everything up, no more can harm innocent people like…her.'_

* * *

><p>"What?" Kaoru yelled, her hands slamming on a table.<p>

"Kaoru, please be quiet!" Misao pleaded. "We have to do this! It's the only way to stop the Choshu!" She followed Kaoru to the back of the restaurant.

"There has to be another way!" Kaoru protested, grinding her teeth together.

"Sure there is, but Okina sent this assignment to us. Even Aoshi agreed to it!" Misao pointed out. "We can't disobey our leaders, Kaoru."

The older girl looked away and mumbled, "I know, but I don't want to do this!"

"I'm sorry…" A voice said behind their backs. The two girls turned around, only to find their leader. Three years ago, he had been the kid who would have smirk a lot and pointed things wrong to right. However, when he was placed under being the leader of the Oniwabanshu, he was very serious. The boy always concentrated on his work, hardly show any emotions, and speak in a cold manner. But when he was around with Kaoru and Misao alone, it was like a pack of ice being melted due to warmness.

"Hey Aoshi," Misao greeted their leader as he walked closer to them.

"I need you guys to cooperate with this. One of our spies reported to us that the Choshu organization is at the city Chiba. Not too far from here. They would most likely stopped in Tokyo to rest. This would catch them off guard since they won't be able to suspect the Oniwabanshu." Aoshi explained.

"However, you guys aren't going to be geishas for Akabeko." He added quickly.

"We know that!" Kaoru snapped, only to receiving a pair of red eyes glaring at her to watch her tone. She immediately looked away, embarrassed. She didn't want to be a geisha, even if it was just for a night, she wouldn't do it. Plus, she doesn't even know how to be one, so what's the point? Just send someone else in, while she can just go swoop down and kill them all.

"Your family issues can't effect on you doing this, Kaoru." Aoshi's voice was calm, but there was an edge of warning in it. "It doesn't matter if this reminds you of your mother…We have to do it no matter what!"

"Yes…" Kaoru rubbed her eyes together, trying get rid of the unwanted tears. She understands that it was a good plan, but it was just sick and wrong. There was no way she was being a geisha for a day! It irritates her just to remember how the word, "_geisha_", drove her mother crazy. She sighed loudly and folded her arms against her chest tiredly.

"Good…Now if you two can follow me to the meeting room we can discuss this plan with Okina and the others," Aoshi said as he started walking down the hallway with the girls. It took several minutes until they reached in front of shoji door, which Misao slide open, revealing the rest of the Oniwabanshu group.

"Hey guys!" Kurojo greeted as the three walked in silently with a smile. The man was always mistaken for a sumo-wrestler, when he really is a ninja spy for the group. He was always positive when it comes to matters like these, which gives the group a big support.

"Hey Kurojo-san!" Misao walked over to him and gave him a high-five. "Did we miss anything?" She grinned at the man, who returned back the smile.

"Nope. We were just waiting for you guys to come over here," Kurojo admitted. He took a seat next to a lady name Okon.

"Everyone take your seat!" Okina urge and pulled out a scroll from a library shelf behind him. The three kids did as they were told and waited for their elder leader to speak.

"Okina?" Omasu asked, staring at the senior man. When she called his name, it was like he just snapped out from a dream and started to notice his surrounding. He cleared his throat loudly with a cough before he continued the meeting.

"Kaichou Aoshi, did you tell the two girls their mission already?" He asked and had an approval looked when he saw his leader shook his head. "Good…Now, it isn't just you two girls okay? Okon and Omasu will be a geisha as well, so there is no need to worry." Okina explained. He saw a relief look placed on the young Kaoru's face and had a tiny smile curled on his face.

"You guys are going to be impersonating a geisha at Mr. Hikaru's teahouse shop. He'll know you are there because he's an ally of our group, and being the kind man he is, he's allowing you guys to have some easy geisha training that will probably take a day to get it right." Aoshi looked at the four girls, his eyes concentrating hard to see if they could actually do it. He then shook his head, knowing that he needs some faith in these girls.

"When the Choshu organization arrives, I suggest you put this in their drink." Everyone in the room, expect for Aoshi had their eyes wide open at the little package Okina was holding. "This is sleeping powder…" He confirmed and tosses the powder at Omasu. "Once the Choshu drink their sake, they will be dizzy and unable to attack when we charge in with our weapons loaded."

The group nodded in approval at the plan. It was just like any plan, but the plan here will be successful. They will protect the civilians and throw the Emperor out of ruling for good! Their Emperor didn't deserve the throne and neither does his daughter.

The group suddenly heard the shoji door slide opened and turned around to see who it was. Standing there was Yahiko and Yutaro, frowning at them.

"How come you guys didn't tell us you had a meeting?" Yahiko demanded angrily. Besides him, Yutaro nodded in agreement.

"It's no place for kids to listen," Han'nya replied coldly at the kids. He glared at them through his mask, which sent a shiver down their spines. It was obvious that were trying to not show fear on their face, but the sweat drops and tensed jaw gave them away.

"But we are part of the Oniwabanshu too!" Yutaro yelled angrily. He glanced at Okina and then at Aoshi. How dare they didn't let them come to this meeting! They were part of the team, but it hurts to know they weren't invited to this meeting. They have _always _have come and participate to the missions given to them. But what does this meeting makes it different from any other meetings?

"Boys, you can't-" Beshimi started but was cut off when Tae came up behind the two kids.

"Yahiko! Yutaro! You can't come in here!" She scolded and grabbed from their gi collar. They struggled to get away from her, and without thinking, they pushed her against the wall. The older lady was slammed into it and slowly slides down.

"That's enough!" Okina's voice echoed in the room powerfully. Yahiko and Yutaro slowly went too looked at the members, now regretting they did. Each member had a censure look on their face. They gulped loudly nervously and turned too looked at Tae, who was slowly trying to bring herself up but struggled.

"Tae-san!" Kaoru yelled and was about to get up until Shikijou placed a hand over her shoulders, telling her that he would do it instead. And in a flash, Shikijou was already by Tae's side and slowly supported her to stand up.

"I'm ashamed of you boys…" Those words were like a needle in their hearts, but they knew it was only going to get worse with Aoshi and Okina here. Oh, but good thing Souzou Sagara, the Oniwabanshu third leader, weren't here or else it would be a nightmare. However, it wasn't a good time to sigh in relief once Aoshi's fake maroon eyes settled on you.

"There is a good reason why you guys weren't told to come in this meeting." Aoshi's words sent their legs to wobble and soon to collapse.

"We always come to your meetings…" Yahiko said hesitantly. His leader just shook his head. "We are strong enough too! We can beat up the Choshu gro-"

"NO! You can't!" Everyone in the room yelled angrily, all in unison. The needles in two boys' heart dig deeper in. W-What was this? Their family was saying they couldn't beat them up? Were they trying to say they were weak? It was shocking news to them, and helpless tears came out of the two boys' eye. They were weak in their family's eyes, but they were strong enough to handle any people.

"We are strong!" Yutaro protested angrily. "We were always on your mission and helping you guys!"

"Yutaro, you are strong for your age, but you have no chance against the Choshu." Okon spoke up and felt guilty when she saw the kids lifted their head up, only to see their cheeks coated with liquid.

"Yahiko…Yutaro…Do you seriously think a kid like you guys are strong enough to beat them up?" Kaoru suddenly spoke up. Her scarlet eyes held coldness in them, causing the two boys not to speak. "The only people you've been fighting were the weak soldiers…The Choshu are a different story. They can kill you guys in a blink of an eye. They aren't just the Emperor's pets for nothing…"

The room was silence after that. Nobody dared to spoke up. The group felt terrible now that the truth was slammed in the younger kids' face. They didn't mean to hurt them, but on the other hand, they were getting to prideful about their work. Well, either way, they needed to know some time before they start going to do some crazy things on their own because they think they are strong.

"Forget it…We are just weaklings in everyone's eyes." With that said, Yahiko grabbed Yutaro's wrist and started walking away from the door, leaving the older people in more silence there could ever be in the world.

They zigzagged everywhere until they reached at the back door, and Yahiko slid the shoji door. A burst of cool hair glides in their hair gently as if it was someone combing their hair.

"I hate this…" Yahiko muttered angrily. He pounded his fist against the wall and cursed loudly. It hurts like ten thousand needles poking through your skin, but only this hurt a lot more!

'_Everyone thinks I'm weak because I'm just a kid! But I know I'm not weak! I'm strong, and I know I can handle those Choshu people! I know it!' _Yahiko thought angrily and once again pounded his fist against the wall fiercer. '_Then they know they can trust me and Yutaro in any mission! They will know that we can take any men down without any help!' _He slowly uncurled his fingers and let out a little sigh. '_Or…maybe they were right…Maybe I was strong for my age, but weak to older people…'_

Yutaro stared at Yahiko in a distance and pulled his bokken off his back. He understand the same pain as Yahiko, but they couldn't just cursed loudly all day and do nothing! If they wanted to show the Oniwabanshu group they really deserve to be in it, they can only just train harder. But then that means that they will have to some time to learn more new stuff when Kaoru isn't off doing a mission. Suddenly an idea hit him in the head, and a helpless smile flickered on his face.

"Yahiko…I have a plan to show how strong we really are." Yahiko's eyes flew wide, and he turned around to only see his adopted brother grinning deviously. "It's going to be successful, and the others won't know about it." This time Yahiko grinned along with his brother. He already knew that he will like this plan-a lot.

"Continue…" The darker skin boy said as he pulled his bokken off his back. "Because I think I know what you are thinking, and if I do, then we both have the same thing in mind…"

* * *

><p>A boy stood on top of a rooftop, viewing the village in Chiba. Just now, four people were murder, once again, by the Choshu Organization. He heard that the four people didn't pay their taxes, which made the boy snarled in anger. Was it really necessary for the four people to be killed? And since when you don't pay your tax considered evil?<p>

He sighed loudly. The Emperor was one ridiculous dude because power got into his head. However, the Oniwabanshu will change that. Once they get to the Emperor, he'll step away from the throne! But then who would be the ruler then? This was something they needed to plan out thoroughly, or else they will jeopardize the country, and their goal will fall apart.

"_Sanosuke!" _The boy turned around and blinked several times when the Oniwabanshu third leader was calling him.

"Yo, Kaichou!" He greeted and run towards Souzou Sagara, his leader and brother. "Did you find anything?" The leader merely shook his head sadly. No new information was to be found. They have been spying the Choshu group for days now, and they always came late to save the people.

"I got a message from Shiro today…" The leader admitted and saw Sanosuke's head snapped at him. "We have to head back to Tokyo and quick before the Choshu arrives there."

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke questioned, one of his eyebrows quirking up.

"They got a plan to get rid of the Choshu organization once and for all. The plan involves us with it, and the enemies will most likely leave tonight. So it's best if we start going right now!" Without any warning, Souzou jumped off the rooftop and went to grab his horse. Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders and hopped of the rooftop, only to be greeting by his large, brown horse. He gently picked himself off the floor and landed his bottom on the saddle. It was going to be a two hour by horse with many breaks, but the sooner they leave, the better.

Before Souzou could command the horse to start moving, a sound buzz in the air, causing the young leader to turn around in alarm. A horrified look masks his face, and the leader cursed loudly when a couple of archers solider came towards them with their horse.

"Sanosuke…Run!" Souzou yelled on the top of his lung and pulled the rein quickly to tell the horse to go. The horse immediately followed the command and started galloping away, each footstep making a hard drum beat. Sanosuke did the same too and turned back to see some more soldiers coming towards their way. Each of them was arm with a crossbow and a quiver. "Kaichou, what about Katsu?" Sanosuke yelled as the horse picked up more speed. His heart pounded against his chest loudly, and he tried to keep his face relaxed. Those people knew who they were, but how? They managed to keep low-profile of everything they did. But whatever it is, it wasn't going to help them get the guards away.

Another arrow flew towards them, hitting Souzou barely in the leg. The captain winced at the pain spreading throughout his leg that made it numb now. Sanosuke's eyes flew wide, and he was about to stop until another arrow cut the thin air. It was aiming towards Sanosuke, but he quickly deflected it with his metal arm guard.

"This isn't going so well…" He muttered angrily under his breath.

"Katsu already left yesterday!" Souzou hold on to his head, as if he wanted to keep it in place. His brain was somehow pounding against his head, and Souzou felt the world going a little bit fuzzy. If he was going to die right here, no…He isn't going to die! He won't let the Oniwabanshu group fall because of him! He pulled a gun out of his belt and carefully turned around, only to find nothing. The captain cocked his head, frowning in confusion. Where in the world was the solid-?

"You picked on the wrong side, dude…" A voice hissed in the darkness, a hint of amusement. Approximately twenty-one figures stepped out of the darkness, all staring at the two of them, as if they were a test subject.

"Sanosuke, get out of here now!" Souzou hissed as he aimlessly pulled the gun. A loud booming sound echoed throughout the darkness, sending a flash of light towards the men.

"No I will not!" The younger brother yelled. "Kaichou, I'm fighting with you!" There was a growl coming from one of the enemies, threatening to kill all of them at once. A man dared to take a step forward, his eyes somehow glowing red, as if someone unleashed the savage beast that the Emperor chose for his pets. He grinned slightly when the captain's jaw tightened.

"You really dare to go against the Emperor don't you?" The captain glared at him and loaded his gun towards him. "I guess that's a yes, huh? Just who are you working for?" There were no replies coming from the young man.

"Sanosuke, run now…" Souzou said under his breath, only able to be heard by the brother.

The young boy looked uneasily at his brother before he pulled the rein that told the horse to start moving. The horse understood the command and started galloping in full speed. Behind him, he could hear shouting and yelling, someone yelling another to go chase after him. None did so. They disappeared quickly in the mist when the horse picked up even more speed.

Souzou let out a sigh before he tossed the new technology to the side and slide a weapon that glint blindly in their eyes. The sword whispered words to his ears when he unsheathe it, telling him how long was he going to keep them in there because he was their best friend. The man gripped on the hilt, relaxed that it was firm on his palm. Oh, how long was it since he touched the sword? He shook his head and stared at the man that was challenging him to his death. The enemy wanted to him coated in blood, asking out words of begging for his life. If the enemy wanted to him like that, he will have to do just more than threatening to kill him.

"_Arundo, are you sure about this?" _A boy whispered softly. He had this feminine look to him, but the looks can fool anyone unless they were smart enough to know this man was strong.

"Don't tell what to do!" The challenger called Arundo yelled. "He needs to rot down at where he is." Without any warning, Arundo started running towards him. Quick footsteps were tempting to be made, but the size of his body structure slowed him down.

Souzou wanted to smirk there, but he always knew that never let your emotions show when you fight. It could give you anyone. He sliced through the thin air, testing to see how much energy need to be exerted. When Arundo was close enough, Souzou twisted to the other side and kicked him down with heel.

The man was pushed back to his group, letting out a growl. This man was strong! Possibly stronger than him! He looked at everyone at his group; seeing each faces filled with amusement expect for the kid…Suddenly, a smirk curled around his lips.

"Battousai…" The boy's direction snapped towards him. The eyes invited him to his death with the gold pierce. "Can you take care of the job for me?" The boy's eyes closed and opened back up.

"To get rid of the evil in the country will always be my duty…" He said slowly as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. It hissed angrily at the person right in front of him, giving a warning his time will come to an end.

"Are you the one going to fight me?" Souzou asked as he stared at the boy suspiciously. _Hair that looked like it was stained with blood and flame lighted the sky, his amber-golden eyes staring at your soul, wondering if you were fit enough to survive in the world. The last thing they see is a pair of those eyes staring at them before the night comes. His name is…_

"Battousai…" Souzou whispered, unaware that he was gripping the hilt tightly. The name has been spoken, and the two weapons collide together in a loud _clang_! He struggled to keep his body up, but this guy was stronger than himself. Just what in the world is Battousai?

The redhead jumped backwards and slid two fingers that run down the long iron blade. The smell of chemical in the blood cling onto his fingers, and Kenshin stared at it.

'_The man in front of you is the enemy. He's one of the evils in the country, so he should die by my sword…' _He closed his eyes, as if it were to erase every bad thing away. When he opened them back, his eyes were like the dragons. Determination and desire to kill the man.

Kenshin placed his palm on the end of the hilt and started charging forward. '_Eliminate the evil, and the country will be in peace.' _His eyes were burning angrily, snarling at the man in front of him.

Souzou blinked several times before he took action. The man was incredibly fast, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. The sword was gripped tighter (if possible), and he stood where he was. He was going to counterattack once the boy made contact with him. But then he'll have to face the other people. The captain shook his head and glared at the man.

Before they had time to go their attack at each other, they stopped, frozen. All eyes were narrowed and they turned around to see what was stopping them. Several gasps were made, and they gulped nervously. They wished this wasn't happening now…

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **

Sorry for the cliffhanger! D: But i hope you enjoy this somehow boring chapter =_= Yeah I don't got much notes here, so goodbye for that. And also please comment! (: It will help me write better even more!

**Translation:**

_Kaichou- Captain/President/Leader_

_Battousai - A nickname that Kenshin recieve during the war in the orginal series. The reaosn why he recieve is already explain so yeah  
><em>

I thinks that all =_=; but oh well

Like i said please review! :D and Take care!


End file.
